custombioniclesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rozbite Lustro/Część 1
"| Obrazek=Grafika:Brak obrazka.jpg| Seria=N/A| Narracja=W trzeciej osobie| Główny bohater=N/A| Miejsce akcji=Alternatywny Wszechświat Matoran| Autorzy=Jetian| Długość=jeszcze nieznana| }} Toa Cyber Nui Toa Cyber Nui (część 1: przybycie nowych Toa) * Kiedy Defilak, Idris, Dezalk, Gar, Kazi i Velika usłyszeli jakieś odgłosy dobiegające z wyspy Karda Nui, poszli tam by się tego dowiedzieć. * Gdy przeszli przez jaskinię, nagły promień strzelił w nią, powodując zawalenie groty. Gdy się odwrócili, ujrzeli Vampraha. Gdy ten Makuta chciał znów uderzyć, Kazi użył swych Echo-wideł do zawalenia makuty. Gdy głazy spadały na Vampraha, grupa Matoran wbiegło do innej jaskini, lecz moc Echo-Wideł spowodowało zawalenie jaskini i uwięzienie Matoran w potrzasku. Rozwcieczony Dezalk wrzasnął do Kaziego: * -Kazi, czyś ty oszalał?! Te Echo-Widły powodują zawalenie! * -Wiem, Dezalk. Ale to był jedyny sposób, by zwiać stąd - Kazi mówiąc to podszedł do Defilaka: * -Jakiś pomysł? * -Nie, białogłowcu. Usłyszeliśmy hałas, przeszliśmy przez jaskinię, zaatakował nas wróg, zawaliłeś jaskinię, a teraz się pytasz, jak stąd wyjść? * Gdy obaj się kłócili, Idris coś zauważyła. Okazało się, że to sześć tajemniczych kamieni. Gdy dotknęli je, uwolnili z nich potężny strumień energii zmierzający na powierzchnię. * Gdy Lewa z Tanmą walczyli z Antrozem i Radiakiem, strumień energi w nich uderzył, oszołamiając walczących: * -Rany, co to jest? - Spytał się Lewa. * Nagle przybył Chirox z wiadomością: * -Szefie, Vamprah zginął! * -Co ?! - krzyknął Antroz i zwrócił się do Lewy: * -Z tobą dokończę póżniej, zielony. - Po czym odleciał z Chiroxem po nowe Tridaxy. Póżniej Pohatu, Photok, Kopaka i Solek pobiegli pomóc towarzyszowi: * -Stary, nic ci nie jest? - Zapytał Pohatu. * -Nic. Wiecie co, jakiś duży strumień zrobił dziurę na suficie. - powiedział Lewa i on i pozostali spojrzeli w górę. Faktycznie, ten promień zrobił gigantyczną wyrwę na górze. Myśląc, co to jest, poszli na poszukiwanie Igniki. * Tymczasem niedaleko mostu prowadzącego na Karda Nui, Vamprah wstał z kamieni. Chciał już wrócić do swoich zajęć, gdy usłyszał jakiś dźwięk. * * Odwrócił się i został powitany eksplozją z jaskini gdzie byli Matoranie. Oszołomiony, Makuta postanowił dać dyla do Karda Nui. Eksplozja uwolniła Matoran, którzy stali się nowymi istotami... mechanicznymi istotami... Toa Cyber Nui (część 2: nowi sprzymieżeńcy) * Vamprah leciał z powrotem na Karda Nui, myśląc, co to były za istoty: * -Hmm... te uderzenie... przecież mali Matoranie nie mają takiej mocy... - Mówiąc to, Vamprah usłyszał jakieś dźwięki za nim. Odwrócił i nagle coś śmignęło koło niego. Vampraha mocno rozerwało: * -Ooo, rany co tym razem? - Otrząsł się i nagle coś go uderzyło. To był Chirox walczący z Kopaką: * -Vamprah? Ty żyjesz? - zdziwił się Chirox. Nagle potem zaatakowali Toa Nuva, a do walki przyłączyli się Antroz, Radiak, Gavla, Mutran, Vican i Icarax. Teraz walczyło siedmiu wojowników dobra i ośmu wojowników zła! Gdy Makuta okrążyli Toa Phantoka, icarax wystąpił naprzód: * -Sam nie mogłem tego lepiej zaplanować. Cała siódemka bezbronnych herosów, czekających tylko na śmierć. Prędzej czy póżniej ktoś przyjdzie po wasze dymiące korpusy, a ja będę czekał. Wtedy będę mógł dokończyć dzieła. - Mówiąc to, wyciągnął swój miecz: * -No, teraz świat zapomni o was! - I uniósł swój miecz do ostatecznego ciosu. Nagle coś go uderzyło: * -Co to było? - Odwrócił się i zobaczył dziesięć pojazdów zmierzających do Karda Nui. Czterech z nich było pilotowane przez Vultraza, Rockoha, Jetraxa i Axalarę. Sześć miały kształt nowoczesnych odrzutowców, ale na nich ani w nich nie widać było jeźdzców. Każdy był zaopatrzony w Miotacz Midak. Potem ponownili strzał: * -Przyjaciele, dajmy popalić tym Makutom! - krzyknął Jetrax. Vamprah i Chirox chcieli już zaatakować, gdy niebo stało się purpurowe i z jednego odrzutowca wystrzelił się strumień energi, taki sam jak poprzednio, gdy Matoranie dotknęli kryształów. Strumień poleciał w purpurowe niebo i zniknął. Nagle część nieba, gdzie był ten strumień, utworzył kształt wiru. Potem ze środka "wiru" spadło coś świecącego i weszło do małego otworu samolotu, z którego pochodzi ten strumień. Nagle pojawił się jakiś symbol i wtedy z boków odrzutowca wysunęły się działa i strzeliły w Vampraha i Chiroxa. * -ODWRÓT!! - krzyknął Antroz i w tym momencie źli Phantoka uciekli do swej bazy, a Toa Ignika odleciał na swej desce w swoim kierunku. * -Wielkie dzięki. - powiedział Kopaka. * -Do usług. - powiedział Axalara i się przedstawił. Tymczasem Pohatu zastanawiał się, kim są te odrzutowce. I nagle jeden z samolotów powiedział: Mozemy się przedstawić. Velika, biosformacja! * Wtedy przód odrzutowca się rozłączył i stał się nogami. Skrzydła się przechyliły w dół, a kadłub rozdzielił się tworząc ręce. Tylna część rozdzieliła się i odwróciła się o 180 stopni, a z wypustku na odrzutowcu pojawia się głowa z maską Komau. Ten samolot się przetransformował! * -Poznajecie mnie? - Zapytał Velika. * -Czy to możliwe? - zdziwił się Pohatu : -Velika? Toa Cyber Nui (część 3: historia Toa Cyber) * Toa Cyber rozmawiali z Toa Phantoka. Okazało się, że te kamienie, które dotknęli, gdy byli Matoranami, to były kamienie Energetis. Uwolniły strumień energi, przez który Matoranie stali się Toa Cyber (w języku Matoran oznaczało heroboty), czyli wojownikami mającymi zdolność transformacji. Wszyscy mieli ten sam alt-mode. Oprócz tego otrzymali nowe bronie, maski i moce: * Defilak - miecz-blaster; moc szybkiego poruszania się; szmaragdowa Orain- Maska Bram Przejściowych. * Velika - Piła; moc: brak; srebrna Riza- Maska Lokalizacji Istoty. * Idris - Blaster; moc: zwinność; granatowa Azir- Maska Wiedzy. * Gar - Miecz/Katana; moc: elektryczność; Szara Tria- Maska Przyszłości. * Dezalk - zdolności: ciche przemieszczanie; Złota Hun- Maska Zmienienia Istoty. * Kazi - młot; moc: brak; Platynowa Xor- Maska Podróży. * Oprócz tego, każdy może użyć tzw. "mocy Cyber-Tarczy", co uaktywnia jakąś moc albo broń: * Defilak - zwiększenie mocy działa energetis. * Idris - wysunięcie dodatkowych dział na miotaczu. * Velika - wysunięcie ostrzy na pile. * Gar - aktywacja kolców i karabinu gatlinga. * Dezalk - działa na plecach wysuwają się tworząc rakietnice. * Kazi - nadbudówka na lewym przedramieniu odsłania działo energetyczne. * Toa Phantoka byli pod wrażeniem historii. Okazało się, że muszą odnaleźć wyspę o nazwie Cyber-Nui. Prawdopodobnie tam się znajduje legendarna cyber-tarcza. Lecz rozmowę przerwał nagły atak Makut... Toa Cyber Nui (część 4: gniew) * Toa Cyber, Drużyna Jetraxa i Toa Phantoka bronili się przed atakiem Makut, lecz do złych Phantoka przyłączył się Trust. Wtedy Icarax użył Mrocznego Miecza i zaabsorbował moc transformacji Toa Cyber, jednocześnie jednym uderzeniem odrzucił drużynę Cyber w ścianę. Velika chciał transformować, lecz okazało się, że nie mógł. Tak jak inni ze swojej drużyny stracił zdolność transformacji! Lecz nie stracił mocy Cyber-Tarczy. * -Icarax, ty blaszaku, teraz to przesadziłeś! - krzyknął Velika i za pomocą dodatkowej mocy uaktywnił ostrza i rzucił piłą, jak bumerangiem, powalając Icaraxa. * Nagle Icarax zaświecił mrocznym blaskiem i ku zaskoczeniu Toa-Cyber, użył "mocy Cyber-Tarczy", co spowodowało wysunięcie pazurów na lewej ręce. Velika ponownie użył swej mocy i tym razem tak powalił Icaraxa, że Icarax zagłębił się w ziemie o półtora metra. Makuta Phantoka wycofali się z Icaraxem. Toa Cyber wiedzieli, że teraz nie mają zdolności transformowania za sprawą Miecza Icaraxa. Dezalk i Kazi wyruszyli na Cyber Nui, by odnaleźć tajemniczą istotę... * Tymczasem Icaraxa otoczyła aura gniewu i nienawiści. Był tak potężny, że zamienił się w ducha i dostał się jądra Czerwonej Gwiazdy. Potem wrócił do Karda Nui, gdzie Makuta Phantoka i Matoranie Cienia byli zaskoczeni tym, co się stało. Icarax był otoczony mroczną energią i nie widać było, jak wyglądał. Jedynie widać było, że miał dłuższe skrzydła. Trust wiedział, że ten gniew stworzył nowego Icaraxa i odleciał. Icarax stał się potężny... * Tymczasem Axalara i Jetrax walczyli z trzema nowymi Phantoka - Predaconami (w języku Matoran oznacza "Czyste Zło") Jetronem, Grzmotokraszem (Thundercrash) i Thunderide. Axalara użył miotacza Energetis, by osłabić ich, ale okazuje się, że są odporni na działanie pocisków Energetis i Miotacza Midak: * -HeHe, myślisz, że pokonasz nas jakimś miotaczem? - zaśmiał się Jetron. Chciał już powalić Axalara i Jetraxa, gdy pojawił się Trust. Chciał namówić jego i Thundercrasha do przystąpienia do armi Makuta i obaj nowi się zgodzili, poczym Jetron do Jetraxa: * -Jeszcze tu wrócę, Jetrax i wyrównamy rachunki. - poczym wraz z Thundercrashem, Trustem i Thunderide odlecieli do swej bazy. Tymczasem Lewa powiedział Kopace, że drużyna Rockoha się nie zgłasza. Okazuje się, że Icarax bez problemu pokonał Rockoha, Idris i Soleka, kiedy wypróbowywał swą moc, tym samym niepokojąc Makuta Phantoka: * -Zmiażdżył ich jak młot kamień - zauważył Jetron. * -To się nazywa dać komuś konkretne uderzenie - powiedział Chirox. * -łub w dziób! - zaklnął Thundercrash. * -im więcej przeciwników miażdży, tym bardziej mnie niepokoi. - powiedział Trust. * -a ja myślę, że to w dechę gość. - powiedziała uradowana Thunderide. * -"w dechę"? - zdziwił się Antroz. * -a dokąd poszedł nasz duży, zły i ciemny? - zapytał Chirox. -poszedł znaleźć przeciwnika godnego mocy. I chyba wiem, kogo. - powiedział Antroz. * Tymczasem Icarax znalazł "godnego przeciwnika" - Toa Ignika. Nawet on nie dał rady i wtedy na pomoc przybyła drużyna Axalara ,Toa Phantoka i część drużyny Toa Cyber. * -Jest silny. - powiedział Ignika. * -hmm, myślałem, że Toa Ignika będzie lepszym przeciwnikiem. - powiedział Icarax. -zmieniłem się. Nie nazywam się już Icarax, Icarax zginął. * Nagle mroczna energia zniknęła i ku oczom wszystkim się ukazał. Rzeczywiście, nie wyglądał na Icaraxa. Był wysoki, potężny, a jego Kraahkan stała się kanciasta, a na masce widniała para złączonych, żelaznych rogów. Miał także cztery ręce, a na każdej z nich była inna broń. Na lewej dolnej ręka była zakończona parą pazurów, na prawej dolnej działem energetycznym. Jego Tarcza stała się duża, a jego Miecz zmienił się w Ostrze Hakowe. Jego skrzydła miały kształt rąk Vampraha. * -Jestem... Makurax! - krzyknął nowy Icarax, stając do walki z Toa Igniką... Toa Cyber Nui (część 5: Prawdziwa Moc Novy Blast) * Nowy Icarax, Makurax stanął twarzą w twarz z Toa Igniką. Nienawiść i gniew do Toa Phantoka spowodowało przemienienie Icaraxa w nową formę. Teraz "Wielki Mistrz Bractwa" staje do walki z Toa Życia: * -No Toa Igniko, teraz, kiedy stałem się Makuraxem, oczyszczę Karda Nui ze wszystkich wrogów! - Mówiąc to, uniósł swe Ostrze Hakowe i tak nim zamachnął, że utworzył wiatr, który odrzucił Toa Ignikę w ścianę. Lecz Toa Życia się nie poddawał. Chcąc zakończyć walkę, wyciągnął ręce, przygotowując się do śmiercionośnego ataku. Makurax uniósł swoją Mroczną Tarczę, na której zbierała się każda cząstka cienia: * -Eee, Trust? Czy oni...? -zapytał Thunderide Trusta. * -Tak, Thunderide. - odpowiedział Trust. * -O Nie, Toa Ignika i Makurax zaraz użyją uderzenia Novy!! - krzyknął Lewa. Lewa wraz z Idris, Velika, Garem, Dezalkiem, drużyną Axalara i Toa Phantoka pobiegli przez most prowadzący do Południowego Kontynentu, gdzie było zawalone przejście. Chirox, Mutran, Jetron, Thundercrash, Antroz i Vamprah również dali dyla za Toa. Tymczasem na polu bitwy Toa ignika i Makurax ciągle zbierali siły do użycia Nova Blastu Życia i Cienia. I gdy przyszedł moment ataku, Ignika i Makurax uwolnili uderzenia Novy. Ta Moc była tak wielka, że wybuch spowodował otwarcie wejścia na Południowy Kontynent. A na dodatek taki wybuch, że strząsnął aż po Metru Nui. Przez dwie minuty nic nie było widać, bo wybuch mocno jarzył jasnym blaskiem. * - OOo, rany, ale mocno świeci!! - wrzasnął Trust. Toa Cyber Nui (część 6: Powrót) * Dwie minuty póżniej światło wywołane przez uderzenie Novy nagle przestało świecić. Wtedy chmurach dymu ukazała się postać. * -Toa Ignika? - powiedziała Idris. * Bez wątpienia to był Toa Ignika. Pancerz miał mocno porysowany, a Miecz mocno wygięty. Toa Ignika, Drużyna Axalara, Phantoka i Cyber patrzyli na Karda Nui. Była kompletnie zdewastowana przez Nova Blast. Stalaktytowa wioska zmieniła się w pył, ul Mrocznych Pijawek został zniszczony, a Karda Nui niebezpiecznie się kołysała na chwiejącej skale. * Nonono, nieźle się zmieniło. - powiedział Lewa. * Tymczasem z gruzów wyłoniła się Thunderide. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobiła, to wyleciała przez dziurę na górze spowodowaną strumieniem energi z kamieni Energetis, gdy Toa Cyber powstali z sześciu Matoran i nigdy więcej ją nie widziano. * -Co się stało z Makuraxem? - Zapytał Thundercrash Trusta. * -Możliwe, że zginął. - powiedział Trust, nie odwracając głowy do Thundercrasha. I w tym momencie Karda Nui mocno się przechyliła, spadając w dół. * Tymczasem na górze otworzył się przejście. Było podobne do przejść za pomocą Kanohi Kualsi, tyle, że większe. Wtedy z przejścia wyłonił się tajemniczy osobnik zwany jako Raven. Powiedział do wszystkich: -Nadszedł czas, by powrócić do Miasta Legend! Wtedy wyjął swój miecz i tak nim zamachnął, że dzięki niemu otworzył portal prowadzący do Metru Nui. Wszyscy przez niego przeszli, z wyjątkiem Makuta Phantoka, Thundercrasha i Mutrana, a Jetron przeszedł na stronę dobra i odleciał. Nie wiadomo, co się stało z Makuraxem...